Drugs such as anticancer agents may be stored in the form of powder for storage stability and may be dissolved before use. In this case, a solvent is injected into a vial containing a drug, and a drug solution generated by dissolving the drug in the solvent is injected into a drug solution bag. Then, the drug solution in the drug solution bag is administered into the body via a tube attached to the drug solution bag. For example, the below-listed Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose devices for injecting a drug solution in the vial into the drug solution bag.
Patent Document 1 proposes that a mouth portion of a container (a vial) containing a drug is pierced with one end of a double-ended needle and a mouth portion of a container (a drug solution bag) containing a diluent is pierced with the other end of the double-ended needle, and in this state, a drug solution generated by dissolution in the drug-containing container is injected into the diluent-containing container.
Patent Document 2 proposes that a stopper of a glass bottle (a vial) is pierced with a bottle needle formed in a transfer device and a stopper of an empty bag (a drug solution bag) is pierced with a hollow needle, and in this state, a fluid contained in the glass bottle is transferred into the empty bag.